


First Time's A Charm.

by ChikaWritesShojo



Category: My Hero Academia, bocu no hero academia
Genre: 18+, BakugoKatsuki, Erotica, F/M, Fanfiction, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Smut, XReader, bocu no hero academia - Freeform, bocunoheroacademia, katsukibakugo - Freeform, xreader smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikaWritesShojo/pseuds/ChikaWritesShojo
Summary: "Do you wanna have sex?"You asked so nonchalantly, Bakugo had no clue what to do with himself. Would it even be right to say yes?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader
Kudos: 50





	First Time's A Charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: 18+, NSFW  
> Characters: Bakugo Katsuki
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

You sat in Bakugo’s dorm, bored like it was nobody’s business. After he’d relentlessly pounded information into your brain, you were tired. And wanting nothing more than cuddles or a fun game to play. Unfortunately, you were far from finished with studying.  
“Now what does x equal?” He asked, staring at the paper in front of him. “X equals alpacas.” You finished, bending backwards. You moaned as your muscles stretched.  
Bakugo’s eyebrow twitched at your utter incompetence. “Are you actually trying to learn, or will you just keep fucking around?” He sent a cold glare your way. You know Bakugo doesn’t like his time to be wasted, even on you. Especially when he himself could be studying instead. “I don’t know I’m just bored!” You throw your hands into the air.  
He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, avoiding blowing up on you. “If you didn’t want to actually study, then why the hell would you ask me to teach you?” 

“I was serious about the studying! But now I’m just bored. Do you have Monopoly in here?” you squish your cheek to the floor, gazing underneath his bed to see what goodies he might have under there. “Get up you idiot! Stop snooping!” He yanked your hand to pull you up, but you resisted his efforts and continued to look.  
“You don’t store stuff under your bed? Lameee.”  
“Who stores shit in the most obvious spot to look!?” Even though you tried to resist, he ended up pulling you up into his arms. “God you’re such a dumbass.” He muttered, kissing your forehead.  
“Who said anything about storing secrets under your bed? Now I want to know where your secret-storing-spot is!” You jumped up from his arms and began looking around his room.  
All Katsuki could do was grunt at how silly you were being right now. He sucked his teeth at you and said, “As if an idiot like you could find it. And anyways, if you did, it wouldn’t be that much of a secret anymore.”  
You shook your head and started walking towards him, “No no, then it would be a secret between us! PARTNERS IN CRIME!” You put a fist in the air, smiling ear to ear. 

He couldn’t help but smile in return. You opened your eyes, and his smile quickly vanished. Even though you caught a glimpse of it. 

“Hey,” You began, sitting on his bed. You kicked your feet, looking around his room and memorizing every detail of it. He grunted in response. “Do you wanna have sex?” You finished, still engrossed by his room.

His eyes widened at the sudden question. How the fuck could you say something like that so easily?  
“The fuck did you just ask me?”  
“Do you even know what the fuck sex is-” He blurted, eyes still wider than saucers.  
You give him a pout in response, “Of course I do!” Who doesn’t know what sex is? Besides literal children?

“Yeah!? Then what the hell is it!?” He presses on, pushing his body up towards you from the floor. He actually couldn’t believe you asked him something like that. You must not know what it is.“Katsuki, are you sure you know what sex is?” You retorted, giggling and continuing to kick your feet. It was so off for you to be so forward with him in such a way. He didn’t know you even thought about sex. Let alone would ever ask about it. What the hell does he even do in this situation!?  
He leaned away from you and turned his head to the side, sighing. Either he could say no or he could say yes. “Here?” He asked, not making eye contact with you out of embarrassment. You didn’t process what he said nor take the time to listen, you were still thinking about what he’d asked previously. “I mean it’s not like I watch porn , cause that stuff is kind of icky to me, but if it’s with yo-”  
“Idiot! Did you even hear what I said!?” Katsuki could feel his heart pound at the words pouring out of your mouth so nonchalantly. Why were you so unbothered by this!?  
Your attention was brought back to him, looking into his eyes. “Oh, sorry! What did you say?”  
His heart skipped a beat seeing you look back at him. Puckering his lips, he looked away again.  
“I asked..”  
“Did you wanna do it here?” Bakugo huffed in complete embarrassment. “Wait, so is that a yes!?” You exclaim in excitement, falling back onto his bed. You kicked your feet into the air with happiness.  
He groaned again, “DID YOU WANNA DO IT NOW OR NOT?” His hands popped like firecrackers, eyebrow twitching.  
Quickly, you sat back up to give him your focus. “Yeah, but I’m not really sure how to do it.” You say admittedly. It was your first time after all. Who knows how to do it their first time? Especially when it’s so new.  
Bakugo didn’t expect you to just pop off with such a question. Though, what more should he expect from you?  
He kept a hand on his chin, thinking about how exactly this should be approached. “Looks like one of us is more clueless than the other.” Katsuki sighs, unfolding his legs and placing his hands on his knees. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. Clearly you’re a virgin. Not that he’s any different, but he does know a little more than you. He’s also not one to be receiving. “If you don’t wanna-” You smile.  
His head shook to interrupt you. “Nah, I do.” 

He stood up and sat next to you, intently staring.  
“So do fairies come and give us gifts or something afterwards-” You laughed.  
God, even with dirty stuff about to unfold you still find a way to make it innocent. “I’m still doubting if you know what sex is.” 

You gave him another pout, “I’m not that fucking clueless! Of course I know what sex is! I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t…”  
“It would just be a nice surprise if fairies came in and said ‘That was some epic lovemaking, here’s glitter and teeth.’”  
“Because of course the tooth fairy would be with them, the tooth fairy is probably an elite fairy amongst the fairy kingdom.”  
“Kitty, would you accept their glitter and teeth?” You laugh at your own stupid question. “Hah? Glitter? Teeth? What the fuck are you on about now?” He leaned in closer to you, inches away from your body. Katsuki placed a hand on your cheek, your ear in between his thumb and first finger. Your body froze up at how close he was. He placed his other hand on top of yours. “K-Kitty Kat, would you accept it?”  
“Dumbass, you asked, stop trying to avoid it.”  
You knew exactly what he meant. It would be the biggest lie to say you weren’t the most nervous you’d ever been.  
“I’M just so nervous! I was ready, but now I’m nervous!” You shouted.  
He sucked a deep breath in, “Why are you nervous?” you glanced around the room before laying your focus back onto him. He patiently waited for a reply.  
“W-well I don’t know.. What if I’m really bad at it?”  
Looking into your eyes seemed to be the only way he could find a real answer. You didn’t beat around the bush when asking, so why this now? He sucked his teeth at you. “If you’re bad at it then so what?” Its..”  
He huffed, “It’s not a competition..”  
Kitty Kat saying it wasn’t a competition? Everything’s a competition to him! “And anyways, if you changed your mind I’ll back off. Just say so..” Your heart fluttered on que.  
“No! I want to! Sex me up!” You laughed aloud.  
His grip tightened on top of your hand “Are you...” He cleared his throat to prepare for what he was going to say. “Are you a virgin..?”  
He felt so embarrassed asking a question like that. Even though he knows the answer, getting confirmation would be the best decision. You felt heat rush to your cheeks. “Yeah, I’m sorry..” you avert your gaze. It’s a lot to handle a virgin. You won’t know anything.  
“Idiot, why are you apologizing? It’s fine.” Bakugo hates it when you apologize. Even more when you didn’t do anything wrong.  
“It can be a bit of a burden though..” Your cheerful giggles became nervous titters as you made yourself more anxious than before. His eyes narrowed at your unbelievable sentence. Taken aback that you’d ever think you were a burden in any way. “You’re joking, right?” He actually couldn’t believe you thought that.  
You shook your head, “It’s a lot of work!”  
Katsuki grunted and rolled his eyes. You sound like a fucking dumbass right now. “YEAH WELL,”

“It’s not a burden, it’s actually an honor. I feel so fucking blessed you ask me to be your first. Okay?” 

“Kitty Kat, that was a beautiful speech.” You wipe a tear from your eye. 

He groaned and leaned in a little bit closer, breaking more distance between the two of you. “I mean it.”  
You gulped your nerves. So many thoughts ran through your head. He didn’t respond with a clever retort or made fun of you.  
Seeing him so serious and empathetic is the scariest shit you’ve witnessed in awhile.  
After he noticed you were lost in your thoughts, he completely broke the distance and kissed your lips. His attempt to bring you back into the moment worked successfully, and you kissed back.  
The pounding of your heart was so unbearably audible.  
“You don’t need to be nervous, baby.” He whispered after pulling away.  
You choked, heart melting.  
Eyebrows stitching together in a pout, you exclaim,“I’m not nervous! You’re nervous!”  
Katsuki rolled his eyes again. “Yeah right, cause I’m the one shaking.”  
Fuck! You were shaking! When did you start shaking so hard!? You’re lip quivered and you let out your signature under-pressure squeak, a sound you hate with your whole being.  
You make this gross squeak sound when under high-pressure situations. It’s not an inherently ugly sound, but who the fuck squeaks!? YUCK.  
“Did you just squeak!? Are you that nervous!?”  
“NOBODY’s NErvOUS” Your eyes squeezed shut tight. Your voice cracked. “(Y/n), You look like you’re about to cry.” That was probably the truth.  
But there’s so many things to be nervous over! You want to do it. Seriously!  
“I WANNA DO IT!” Your eyebrows furrowed.  
You already said you wanted to do it so many times, it’s not like you could take it back now. It’s not fair to make that kind of promise and then revoke it..Right? He’d probably be mad if you all of a sudden said you didn’t want to, and then break up with you.  
RIGHT!?

“Are you ready to start having sex?” He asked calmly. Everything about your state right now said that maybe this could wait. Like you were forcing yourself. That’s definitely not how he wants your first time to be.  
But why on god’s earth would you feel the need to force yourself? Has he made you feel like you needed too? There’s no way! You two haven’t even talked about sex before!  
“ARE YOU?”  
He shook his head. “That’s not what I asked. Do you think you. Are. READY?” 

He doesn’t want to press you about it. What else is there to do? It’s vital information to know .

“Yeah! I am!”  
That could easily seem like a forced answer, but it was the most honest way you could respond right now.  
Katsuki gave you a stern expression, feeling frustrated. He can’t tell if you’re lying or not. “Okay,”  
He started, still thinking.  
“Can we go slow?” You asked sheepishly, avoiding averting your gaze. It’s hard to look him in the eye when saying that. “Of course. As slow as you want. I don’t care.”  
His hand fastened on your neck again, “Can I kiss you?” He inquired, as if he didn’t already kiss you once.

You nodded your head and soon after he leaned in, kissing you softly once more. A little bit of weight had been lifted off your shoulders, finding yourself melting into him like chocolate. You didn’t know why exactly you were so scared. Really, what was there to be scared of?  
Bakugo can be aggressive, but he has a major soft spot for you. Not to mention he isn’t a complete fucking dick and can respect other people in his own way.  
He’s just not the type of person to go back on what he says.  
Your lips parted instinctually so you could deepen the kiss. His head tilted more to the side, hand traveling farther to the back of your head. Completely and unapologetically getting lost in the makeout session.  
Making out was nothing new, you two did it all the time.  
Something about this, though, felt far different.  
Your heart wouldn’t be pounding so abnormally. 

He pulled away for a moment. Immediately, you missed the feeling of his lips against yours.  
But to no avail he connected them again, this time, letting his tongue slip inside your mouth.  
He tended to pull that move a lot when kissing. It was your signal to know what he was going to do next so he didn’t have to tell you everytime.  
Your tense legs loosened up, leaning more into him and placing a hand through his explosive hair. You tried to relieve your nerves by focusing on the soft texture. His tongue always seemed to intertwine with yours perfectly. He knew his way around your mouth like he’d mapped it out. Taking his time to intricately memorize the layout as if it were a building to be explored.  
Though you’d kissed more times to count, it was always something fresh and new. He loved the way you tasted more than anything. Your sweet sticky lipgloss was only an added benefit. 

Katsuki retracted from you, a string of saliva drawing from between your tongues. His hand trailed from your head to your hip slowly as he went to place a series of wet kisses down your neck.  
A squeak escaped your mouth, feeling the areas he kissed tickle.  
Your face was coated in a deep blush. Unaware of how to react to the way your boyfriend is making you feel.  
“Mm-m-my..” You mumbled squeezing your thighs together, feeling a tingling . Your attempt to speak was barely audible.  
He hummed against your skin, trailing his line of kisses lower to your collarbone.  
You purse your lips in order to stop the trembling. Your body got weaker, having all your sensitive spots be abused vigorously in the most gentle way possible. Funny how that works. 

“Are you okay, baby? Do you want me to stop?” He asked, looking back up to see your face. He didn’t think that would have such an affect on you.  
It’s so uncharacteristic for him to be this gentle.  
“No, that.. f-felt good.” You tried to gain some composure.  
You thought it was gross how much you fumbled your words, almost messing up a simple sentence. “Can I lay you down?”  
“Yeah it w-would be kind of awkward if the fair-”  
Your sentence came to a halt as he effortlessly scooped you up into his arms, positioning you down onto his bed. “If you wanna try a different way, we can.” Bakugo climbed in between your legs and planted his hands beside your head on the bed. 

He stopped for a moment to get a good look at your face, taking in every detail of it. In those few seconds, he saw just how breathtaking you truly are. The way your hair falls delicately over your face. The way you look at him..like that…  
Oh god the way you look at him. Jesus christ how you make his knees weak.  
Heat rushed to his cheeks. He went to kiss your neck again to hide the blush tainting his face.  
Slowly working his way down to your collarbone and savoring every kiss he left.  
He did whatever he could to just. Hide. It.  
Unbeknownst to him, the warmth between your legs was gradually building and working it’s way up.  
Your fingers intertwined with his hair so you didn’t explode from the overwhelming emotions.  
You aren’t a very patient person sometimes, and this happens to be one of those times.  
“K-Kitty Kat, You can t-tou...me...if...youwant..” You tried your best to make words through the fuzziness of your head. Katsuki was genuinely confused at what you just said. Was it a question, or where you just saying something to say something? He looked back at you, “I can’t understand you when you mumble like that.” Your eyes got wide, not wanting to even bother uttering something so embarrassing while his eyes pierced through you.  
“uhh...Mmm..” You shrink back into the bed to save yourself from impending doom.

“Hey,” 

He put a hand on your cheek, giving you a sympathetic look. “If you want something, ask. You don’t have to be embarrassed.”  
“Just relax, you’re so tense right now.”  
Your head bobbed up and down, “O-okay!” 

“Good, now what did you say?” he asked once more. 

You sucked a deep breath in, “I-I said you can touch me.. more... if you want..” It felt like rocks coming out of your throat trying to choke that goddamn sentence out. As horrible as it was for you to say what you wanted, Bakugo couldn’t have heard a better string of words.  
You were so cute right now.  
“Okay, baby.” His lips touched to your shoulder, kissing the skin there.  
The hand on your cheek glided down the side of your body, running over each curve and getting an idea for how you felt. When did you get so small?  
You sighed, his warm hand slipping up your shirt slowly to not startle you. “Is that okay?”  
He lifted his head up again to get an answer.  
His fingers trace over your stomach. Your body was almost trembling under his touch causing you to let out a soft exhale. Katsuki’s heart skipped a beat hearing such an unfamiliar noise come from you.  
“Yeah..” You huffed, suppressing each little sound that begged to come out. 

Katsuki’s hands were firm against you. Just enough to make you secure. 

“Can I take your shirt off?” He questioned, lifting the bottom of your shirt up only a bit as he waited for an answer.  
“You have to take yours off too!” You somehow managed to say clearly.  
“Okay, I’ll take off mine first.”  
He leaned up crossing his arms over his chest, gripping the end of the t-shirt and pulling it up over his shoulders.  
“Oh noo he’s hooooot!” You giggle and cover your eyes. Your feet rubbed at Katsuki’s calves.  
He was happy you seemed to be less scared. You still really couldn’t stop blushing at how good his body looked. “Bakuboobies.” You titter. 

“Shut it, mouse. It’s your turn.” He flashed an evil smile. “But if you changed your mind I won’t force you”

You nodded your head, smiling and going to lift your shirt up. 

Before you could even think, Katsuki ripped the bedsheets over the top of you two.  
The sunlight in the room was quickly concealed and made it seem like a glowing wonderland to you.  
He helped you pull your shirt off of your hands before leaning back down.  
“Kitty, why’d you pull the bedsheets over?”  
Bakugo kissed your cheek. “Because I don’t want even the ghosts in my room to see you in your underwear.”

“You have fucking ghosts in your room!?”

“No, you idiot. Shitty hair likes busting in here sometimes.” He rolled his eyes, shifting down to place a gentle kiss in between your breasts.  
“Sorry- is it okay?” He asked, making eye contact with you.

Immediately, a wave of embarrassment hit you again and you found your body tensing up. “M-mMhm!” 

His lips connected onto the skin on your ribcage, pecking slowly down to your stomach and holding your waist firmly in his hands. Each kiss left you feeling more hazy. Your breath hitched while his thumbs massaged circles into your tummy in an attempt to relax you. He noticed the way you quickly tightened your muscles.  
You analyzed Bakugo, realizing how fucking huge his hands are when paired up with your body. Oh god, why are they so big? Have they been this big all along? Is your waist that small? His face was dusted over in a light blush, one that you didn’t take note of before.  
Kitty Kat looks so cute with a blush like that..  
The heat in between your legs grew. A stirring in your core.  
You purred loudly at the hand sliding up to your ribcage, bringing warmth. What exactly was this new feeling that made you crave to be touched lower?  
“Do you touch yourself?” He inquired nonchalantly, but soon after realizing how fucking weird that sounded. “Jesus- Sorry-” Katsuki went back and kissed all the spots he’d missed. 

“Hah, w-well...sometimes..”  
“I get..embarrassed..” You replied bashfully, face scrunching up. 

Even though you get embarrassed, you’d been needy for this. Doing it by yourself didn’t feel like enough. Katsuki doesn’t understand why you’d be embarrassed when you're by yourself.  
“That’s cute-” He mumbled in between the gentle kisses.  
Unfortunately, he said what he was thinking without meaning too. It’s been hard to keep half of his thoughts in.

His thumb and index finger pinched a line at the hem of your leggings. 

The tension was building up beneath Bakugo’s orange and black printed comforter. How he’d so quickly concealed you from the outside world is astonishing..  
“I can take them off-” You already began adjusting your body to eagerly pull them down. 

His hand pressed down on your chest, putting your movements at a halt. “Let me do it.” You eased back into the pillows your head was resting on, giving him a sound of contentment.  
His fingers slipped beneath the waist band.  
Your heart picked up speed. You arched your back as he began to tug the soon to be useless fabric down. Crimson eyes clicked with yours as he did so.  
He pulled them past your thighs and off your feet. 

“You too..” You puffed.

“I was going to.” He huffed at you back, pulling his black sweatpants down, wiggling them off of his feet. 

You noticed the growing erection in his boxers. If you weren’t already a flustered, blushing mess...You definitely were now.  
Did you do that? 

“S-stop staring like that, idiot..It’s so embarrassing..” Bakugo mumbled.  
Hands slapping over your eyes to shield yourself from this view, you replied worriedly, “Y-you got a pogo stick in there?”  
A giggle was inevitable.  
“Or maybe you’re hiding The Soviet Union? You sneaky sneaky-”  
You almost erupted in laughter at your own joke, but before you could do so Katsuki had your hands pinned at your side.  
It wasn’t harsh, in fact, maybe a little too gentle. “I can’t help it when you’re so cute.”  
His eyebrows were furrowed, but the words coming out of his mouth were adorable.  
He thought you were cute right now!?  
“Can I take your bra off?” He asked calmly, releasing your wrists from his grip.  
Slowly, you nodded your head up and down. “It might be a little tricky-” You say.  
No way in hell was he about to let a bra get in his way.  
His hand snaked under your back, fumbling with the clasp.  
He viewed it as a lock on your beautiful body. One he felt more than privileged to be able to take off of you.

After fully fingering-up the clasp, he understood what needed to happen.  
With an index finger and thumb, he pressed down and slid the two hooks apart from each other.  
It would be a lie to say his quick understanding of how to unclasp a bra didn’t make your heart jump. 

Your nerves soon grew again at the anticipation of having your top half completely nude.  
Something about being under a blanket was comforting. 

He helped you pull the garment off. 

Katsuki seemed to be absolutely mesmerized by your breasts. The way they curve and look so utterly squeezable makes it hard to hold back. Everything about you is goddamn near perfect in his eyes. 

“Can I?” He asked once more in reference to your chest.

You nodded, giving him permission. 

His lips connected back to your chest, pecking his way back down slowly to prepare you for what you’ll feel.  
The last thing he wants to do is grab them and toss them around like their literal balloons.  
His steady line of kisses went astray.  
Your breath sweetly hitched at the contact between your breast and his lips. You were so sure he could hear the pounding of your heart. The surrounding flesh tingled, delicacy and intricacy being your weakness. 

Bakugo almost couldn’t think of what to do next. His mind was in so many different places at once.  
The only goal he has set right now is to satisfy you. Honestly, he could give less of a shit if he gets off or not.  
He took one of your breasts in his hand while kissing on the other. This was unlike anything you’ve ever felt.  
You’d never had your chest touched like this.  
His fingers gently squeezed into your skin and massaged, lips connecting to your nipple in the most subtle way manageable. 

You would be rubbing your thighs together right now if you could, but Bakugou is in the way. So naturally your knees dug into his sides. 

“Can..”  
“Can you touch me lower?”

Lower?  
You mean…

He took his hand off of your chest, placing it onto your clothed heat. Not adding any pressure.  
“H..Here?” He asked, eyes meeting yours. 

The sudden eye contact made you freeze up again. “Y-yeah it..”  
“It feels hot..” You huffed through the heated air.  
Bakugo never thought you could make such a look on your face. Your eyes clouded over in what could only be lust. Cheeks completely red. He practically wants to make you more hot and embarrassed. 

His middle finger pressed down lightly. Your wetness was prominent and almost soaked through thin fabric. 

Instinctively spreading your legs further apart. Wanting him to touch you so fucking bad. It all gave you such a dirty and shameful feeling, yet you need it.  
You felt like screaming at him to just fucking rearrange your guts already, but your body was forced into shyness.  
Katsuki, himself, was starting to get more embarrassed. Everytime his finger slid up and down, it collected more of your arousal.  
Fuck that’s hot.  
Not to mention the way you purred like a goddamn cat beneath him.  
He wants more.

Without even realizing it, he’d been circling his thumb around your clit. 

Not too hard but not too soft. 

Your fingers laced through his hair to distract yourself from feeling guilty. Horniness definitely overrides the guilt in this instance, though. 

“Can I take these off?” He tugged at the fabric of your underwear from the top.  
You nodded your head impatiently.  
Without a second thought he already had them down your thighs and ripped them past your calves. It took you a moment to realize he still had his on.  
“YOU TOO.” Your eyebrows furrowed. Everything has to be equal! 

“Whatever, but I’m going to have a raging fucking boner.” 

You tittered at his remark. “Whip it out big boy!” You almost erupted in laughter, even in your needy state.  
Bakugo rolled his eyes, yet obliged by your words. He pulled his boxers down, exposing himself further.  
Your eyes practically bulged out of your head at the sight of him.

“WOAH”  
“Kitty kat, your dick is huge. I’m afraid.” 

He took a quick glance at himself naked, and then analyzed your naked form.  
Holy shit.  
You were naked in front of him.  
He kind of felt like he should cover his eyes. But hell if you weren’t the most gorgeous person alive. There was no denying he was probably the hardest he’d ever been.  
Thinking about you naked was one thing, but actually seeing you nude was a whole nother fucking world.  
“I look like ass compared to you-”  
Did he actually just utter those words?

“What’s that one word?” Katsuki asked before leaning down again. Leaving your faces inches or maybe even centimeters apart.  
“Ethereal or some shit.”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s you.”

Did...Did Katsuki Bakugo, king of explosions, in other words the angriest boy alive..Just call you Ethereal?  
Ethereal, ethereal, ethereal. Extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world.  
He thinks that’s you?  
No way..That can’t be true. 

His hand traveled back down, making circles around your clit again. Now, he could really feel just how wet you are. The sudden skin to skin contact elicited a soft moan from you.  
Jesus, how could he get you to do that more?  
Such a sweet sound coming from someone who is so seemingly innocent drives him insane.  
He parted his lips slightly and pressed them against the crook of your neck whilst he petted and rubbed you. Lighty sucking on the skin.

The sensation caused you to wiggle your legs and give a hushed whimper. Your fingers are preoccupied in his hair. You’re so turned on you can barely function, even amidst all the jokes.  
“You’re so fucking cute..” He hummed, gazing at your blush coated face. 

Oh god he’s looking directly at you. Like this... So shameful.  
Your body is eager for more and practically begging for it. “Literally, rail me.” You said it softly in a whimper. It was meant to be partially a joke, but came out more serious.  
You didn’t even think you could say that in a serious manner.  
Something inside of Katsuki unlocked, and he doesn’t know how much more of this teasing and foreplay he can handle before he will actually fuck your brains out.  
The hell he won’t absolutely demolish you.  
With love, of course.  
“Can I put a finger inside?” He murmured close to your ear. You shivered.  
Fuck, you’d let him do anything righ now.

“You can do whatever you want to me-” That totally slipped out, you did not mean to say that. As honest as it was..It felt so dirty. You covered your mouth just as fast as you’d moaned that sentence.  
His cheeks went a deep shade of red. Did you just fucking submit to him?  
How does he even respond to that?  
“I’M sorry.” You’d wave your hands in his face if he weren’t so close.

Why are you apologizing? He thought it was hot.  
“Damn, I didn’t know you were into that kinda shit-”  
You would have laughed, if not for the finger slowly slipping inside your wetness with ease.  
When it entered, it made your stomach fill with butterflies. 

This was certainly new.  
“O-oh..” Your mouth was open somewhat.  
You instantly remembered how big his hands were. They are nothing like your delicate, dainty fingers.  
Bakugo throbbed at the feeling of your soft insides.  
That’s a lot better than his own hand-

“Does that hurt?” He questioned warmly, making sure your reaction wasn’t one of discomfort or unease.  
Your head shook side to side. “N-no it- that feels better then when I do it-”  
That’s probably the best compliment to receive during sex.  
He pushed it deeper inside of you, making sure to follow the curve of your walls.  
His fingers curled upwards gently, to stretch you out so that it wouldn’t hurt. Katsuki is a smart boy, but he wasn’t thinking right when his fingers pushed up against the softness. 

“Ooh~ do that again, Kitty..” You moaned, feeling tightness build on the newly found place. 

That fun and cute nickname now seemed so lewd when called out like in such a way.  
“Here?” He brushed up against that spot just as instructed.

You felt your body get weaker as he did it another time.  
And another.  
And another.  
All with one finger, he managed to get you at your most vulnerable state. “Put another in-” You whined, intensely feeling like you needed so much more than that. More. More.  
He got his ring finger slick enough to slide it snugly inside  
You ached and craved for more. 

Going slow all sounds like bullshit to you right now, while the urge to cum grows so strong you can’t help but grind your hips into his hand.  
His palm rested on your clit, fingers thrusting and curling inside you. He could read your body language loud and clear. It’s not rocket science.  
The added stimulation only made matters worse. So much worse. Previously gentle moans became hitchy whimpers.  
“Does that feel good, baby?” Katsuki cooed. Fuck yes it feels good. You're kind of surprised at how well he can work his fingers..And just as instructed too.  
You tried to respond, but it came out as a moan. A plea for more.

His hand picked up speed, using his whole arm to abuse the spot you’d told him too.

“Kitty, Kitty, oh my god..” you whined. Your legs squirmed to spread wider so his fingers could reach deeper.  
And no, he did not go easy after that.  
Your juices had collected all over his hand, making the squish of your insides even more prominent. 

Your toes curled at how rough just his hand could be. It made you so excited.  
“Please, Please, Please!” You barely managed to say, mind completely going blank at the vigorous abuse.  
Any attempts at hiding your face were lost, feeling shameless and wanting to cum so fucking hard. 

“Please what?” He was curious as to what you were so eagerly begging for. 

Your lips pursed and then let go, letting out another sigh of bliss.  
“Please fucking rearrange my insides, Katsuki.” You honestly would probably say just about anything right now. Feeling so light headed.  
But you meant it. Truly.

He, of course, wasn’t just going to hop on the bandwagon. As much as he wholeheartedly wanted to thrust his cock inside of you, he doesn’t want to give up the fantastic sight he’s seeing. 

“Rearrange your insides, huh? I like the clever wording, baby.” 

He stopped to rub the top of your insides so you could gather your thoughts.  
“Noo, please fuck me Kittyy!” You begged

He smirked.  
Damn, you really wanted it that bad? This whole thing started by you thinking it would just be ‘a fun idea’.  
But holy shit, you begging for him to fuck you was it. Holding back was no longer on the list.  
The last thread of sanity was absolutely ripped apart by your pleading form. 

He pulled his fingers out of you, preparing to replace it with something far bigger.  
This had been what you wanted.  
And he’ll be damned if he doesn’t make you cum at least once. 

Your eyes lit up, viewing him place your legs around his waist as he hunched over your body, pulling his comforter from your head to around his shoulders. Cool air hitting your exposed skin made your hairs stand on end. You realized his dorm was now dark and the sun already set.  
“Tell me if I get too rough, I don’t wanna hurt you.” He added, knowing his tendency to almost rip his dick off. Thankfully, he has empathy for your insides.  
Knees sliding under your thighs, the gap between your bodies shortened. “Don’t worry about hurting me-” You huffed knowing your own tendencies..

Bakugo couldn’t help but wonder what the fuck you do in your spare time, but he didn’t even think to question it. He lined his precum soaked tip up to your entrance, rubbing up and down. You bit your lip in anticipation And once more, he analyzed your body language. You intently stared down at where he would push in. Waiting. 

Fuck! He was going to tease you... But his own libido is getting in the way. Seeing how ready you were drove him crazy.

His hips moved on their own from there. Steadily driving forward while gritting his teeth at the minimal effort he needed to put in. 

Your hands gripped onto the bed sheets, watching as he disappeared inch by inch till there was no space left between the two of you.  
He exhaled as if he’d been holding his breath.  
The way he stretched and filled you makes your head a bit dizzy in the best way possible.  
His hand rested on your hip, cupping his palm at your curve. 

“W-woah..” You stuttered quietly in near amazement. Something so huge could easily fit inside of you? It seemed like something out of a porno.  
The combination of how stuffed you are and the sight of watching it disappear like magic made it that much more erotic.

“Are you okay?” He leaned in a little closer to gauge your reaction. 

‘Okay’ Would be an understatement. “T-that feels so naughty..” A nervous sounding giggle escapes you, not even acknowledging his question. Though..He didn’t really need to ask it judging by your physical response. You squirmed, but not in discomfort. To get him deeper.  
He hummed at your reply.  
Katsuki honestly can’t get enough of the way you look right now.  
So needy and full of want. The way you stare up at him with patience that he can see visually thinning. 

“Tell me when.” He bent back down. Your arms wrapped around his neck.  
He doesn’t hold a tough or bitter expression like usual. But how could he? You really bring out the soft side in him more than anyone else.  
Especially right now.

“Now, please.” You couldn’t wait anymore. Something had to be done with the burning in your tummy that was threatening to spread to the rest of your body. Luckily, he’s just as needy as you are. Not a question more, and he pulled his hips away from yours.  
He let you adjust to the way that felt before pushing back inside. Slowly, he repeated that process for a while. While it was only maybe a minute or two.. it felt like 10. 

Katsuki hooked his arm around your thigh and sat back up again to gain better control.  
You continued to nibble on your bottom lip as you watched him slide in and out.  
“Fuck..” He grunted, thrusting forward. Your grip on the bed sheets tightened at the view that was so mesmerising,  
Dirty. Dirty. Dirty.  
All you could think about was how dirty this was. Sinfully fantastic in shorter words. You are beyond distracted by watching his thrusts. So slow, tantalizing even.  
He wanted you to beg for him to go faster like your life depended on it.  
Your eyes appeared to be full of stars as you whispered, “It’s so big..”  
Bakugo liked the sound of that. His pace picked up after glancing down at his cock covered in your juices that sparkled in the moonlight like some sort of diaphanous gift from the gods. Though he’d failed his own promise, the sight was too enticing. “Yeah? You like having a big cock stretch you out like that?” Oh jesus fuck, what did he just say?  
He didn’t mean to let his dirty mind take over. It’s just so hard to resist. There’s no doubt he was slightly ashamed with himself, but it felt too good. He was even going to apologize for saying something so disgraceful to you, until you’re breath hitched and you let out a loud whine.  
That filthy sentence couldn’t be any hotter to you.  
“Ahh~ Faster..” 

Just as asked, he moved faster; slapping against your thighs rhythmically. It wasn’t long until the slickness of your heated cunt became embarrassingly audible. Bakugo could get addicted to the way you clenched tightly around him as if to wring him out. Warmth pooled heavily between your legs, beginning to fill up every last inch of your body. Sticky sounds filling the room were nothing short of salacious.

“How does that feel, honey?” He asked, trying to revert back to a less feral mindset.  
For your sake, of course.  
You mumbled a ‘mnn’ before speaking actual words. “It feels amazing, Kitty..”  
The simple sight of his cute girlfriend clenching the bedsheets with hooded eyes, mouth agape, was enough to send him over the edge. Maybe even beyond.  
That didn’t stop him from slipping hungrily in and out of you.  
Shit, he never wanted to stop. With a feeling so intoxicating such as this, he’d rather fuck you instead of beat All Might. He’s probably impossible to beat anyway..Right? 

He took his other unoccupied hand to spread the leg he wasn’t holding a little farther, causing him to push deeper inside of you.  
Your eyes widen, letting out an “Oh!” at the newly found delightful spot that craved to be abused.  
You almost fucking sang, “Right there!” 

He slammed his pelvis forward, hitting deep inside your cunt again. “Right here?”  
The bundle of fabric in your fists released at the sudden shock of being rammed into so hard. Letting him devour you felt so good.  
“So good…” You panted, feeling your stomach burst in butterflies and heat. That pleasure shook you to your core, encasing your body.  
“I love it so much I want you to fuck me for forever..” You whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut tight and hiding your face. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” You cried, blissfully unaware you were apologizing for nothing in particular.  
Katsuki grunted, continuing to slam into you over and over again. “The fuck are you apologizing for?”  
He let go of his hold on your leg, and gripped your hips.  
“It feels so good, Kittyy..” Was all you could manage to huff through waves of pleasure being sent through your body. You’d never experienced anything like this before  
God damn you became a mess quick. Had he already broken you?  
He’s barely even doing anything! 

Oh that’s right.

This is the first time. 

But shit, he didn’t expect you to be all like that. 

You squeezed your hands open and shut in his face, signaling for him to come closer.  
He took the sign and came back down to face you again. You immediately wrapped your arms around his neck, wanting to hold him like a teddy bear.  
“Katsuki I-I think-” You stuttered, body tensing up and relaxing in sync with his thrusts. 

When he pounded again, he took his time to grind into you- Making sure you could really feel it.  
“You think what?” He grumbled into your ear before nipping at it.  
You whined, feeling like you were overheating. You didn’t need to use your words when he felt you tighten around him. 

“Are you about to cum?” He asked, not even beginning to think of slowing his speed. His voice didn’t seem to falter. Your head nodded, lip quivering feeling the buildup in your core.  
One of warmth and pressure. Your moans got louder as you walked the bridge between reality and ecstasy.  
“I won’t stop you..” He mumbled, pressing his lips to your neck.

“K-Katsuki..” Your body shivered, head becoming empty while your vision blurred in a guilty euphoria, walls clamping down onto him.  
He was able to bring his body closer to yours. Tilting your head to one side, letting it rest in his hand and sucking on the flesh of your neck.  
“Fuck, feeling you cum is so hot..”  
It didn’t stop there, it kept going. You cried a sharp “Aagh!”, feeling the never ending orgasm overtaking your entire being.  
“So dirty. You just keep cumming, huh?” He mocked a bit, even though he was falling in love with you all over again.  
Being absolutely blinded by the overwhelming stimulation, you can’t help but writhe and whimper.,  
“Yess, I’m such a whore for you..” 

Woah.  
Where did you pull that out from? Whore for who now? 

Katsuki came in a mere instant after that. Definitely was his tipping point hearing you say you are a whore for him. If anything was going to fuck him up, it was that. His cum painted your insides like it had somewhere to be. He practically choked on the air he breathed for just a moment before coming back down from his high.  
Instead of wet skin slapping, the room was filled with pants and exhausted sighs full of satisfaction. 

Katsuki pulled his head up to get a look at your face..Which was…

“Kitty Kat..”  
You huffed.

“Hm?” 

How could you best explain this?

‘“I think I died.” That’s all there was to say. And jesus fuck you looked like you died and then got ressurected only to die again and stay dead.  
You basically went limp after cumming so fucking hard.  
Your comment elicited a chuckle out of him, something only heard when it’s really late at night and neither of you have slept. 

“You look like an idiot right now-” 

He pulled out of you and rested his head on your bare chest, cuddling up to you. It’s not often he’ll cuddle up to you. You’re usually the one cuddling up to him, and he just lets you do it.  
Because he’s so nice. 

“Katsuki, I think I have a crush on you..” You giggled loudly, reverting back to your normal self.  
All he could do was roll his eyes and give a harsh exhale through the nose. “I think..I like you too..” For once he’d play along with one of your jokes.  
“Holy shit, really? Wanna be like..hehe.”  
You nuzzled your nose into his hair  
“Boyfriend and girlfriend?” 

“Nah, fuck all that.” Bakugo scoffed at you.  
You frowned at his genuinely cold response. Damn, so that’s how it was gonna be, huh?

“Let’s skip straight to marriage.” 

You practically spit out the air you were drinking gallons of. MArrIAGe?  
Marriage. Marriage. Marriage. You’d actually, all jokes aside, love to marry Bakugo. So much. Ew, why are you thinking about marriage right now? This is not a marriage matter! “Kiss meeee-” You whined at the empty void in which are your lips currently. 

Without a fight, he lifted his head back up and planted a kiss on your lips. Still covered in lip gloss, somehow. If only it lasted so long during the day..

“What kind of lipgloss is that?” He asked bluntly, now paying a lot of attention to it.  
It has a vanilla-ee taste, but also has something a bit different-  
“Cotton Candy!” You exclaim, proud of your amazing choice. To be honest, you like to have something sweet to taste periodically through your classes. Lip gloss is the perfect substitute for sweets. 

“It’s fucking delicous.”


End file.
